


White Clover

by orphan_account



Category: Ephemeral Prince, Star Stealing Prince
Genre: Decapitation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Really Character Death, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Erio's worst fears came to life. Or did it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night

When Richard opened the front door in a panic, Erio knew something was wrong. As Richard spoke, his voice sounding further and further away the more he said, Erio's heart turned to lead. Snowe was gone. Where was he? Was he safe? He needed to find him. Turning away from Richard, Erio broke into a run towards the town's exit. He ran and ran as the town turned to shadows around him. He soon found himself at the top of the White Cloud Temple, face to face with a lifeless Snowe and a despicable lord. Doing the best he could to ignore the lord for the moment, he stumbled towards Snowe, falling to his knees. Snowe's head was just a few centimeters away from the rest of his body. That's not where it's supposed to be. He had just seen Snowe. His head was firmly on his body, he was smiling, he was--

Erio awoke with a start, glancing frantically around his room. Oh. It was a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream, right? What if it wasn't? What if the lord just teleported him to his room after putting him to sleep? He needed to be sure that was a dream. Throwing the covers off, Erio jumped up and closed his eyes to concentrate on Snowe. In a flash of light, he moved from his room to Richard and Vera's house and deposited himself right next to a startled Snowe who nearly dropped the glass of water he was holding, "Erio?!"

Erio's face heated up. He hadn't put much thought into what he had just done, and he was already regretting letting his half-awake emotions control him, "Hey..."

Snowe stared at him wide eyed for a few seconds before inhaling, "U-um... I-is... Something w-wrong?" He managed, putting the glass to his lips to nervously glug down his late-night drink.

"Not... really..." Erio said slowly, looking away from Snowe, "I accidentally teleported in my sleep." He explained, glancing back at Snowe to see him raise an eyebrow.

"Y-you don't look asleep to me." He finished his drink and moved over to the kitchen counter to set the glass down.

"I had just woken up," He admitted, "But I was disoriented and for some reason thought it was a good idea to teleport to you instead of going to the bathroom to splash water on my face." His face was only growing redder.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Snowe watched as Erio's face managed to heat up even more, and took that as a yes, "Want to talk about it?" Snowe moved closer to Erio, touching the demon's arm.

Erio sighed, "Nah. I'm awake now. It doesn't matter anymore." He stepped away from Snowe, and Snowe frowned petulantly. 

"Erio. You helped me with all my nightmares back then. Let me help you with this one." Erio groaned, stepping further away. He had been afraid Snowe would pull that. What if he told Snowe, and Snowe got upset? No, Snowe would definitely get upset. He can't tell him.

"I'm telling you, it's fine. It was just some irrational nightmare about something long ago that doesn't matter anymore. Don't worry about it."

"Was it about me?" Erio stiffened. "Please tell me."

Erio didn't respond. His head turned away from Snowe, his eyes focused on the wall. Breathe in, breathe out. Come up with something. _Come up with something._

"Did I kill you?" 

Erio jumped and before Snowe could speculate further, he shook his head rapidly, "No! You didn't hurt anyone! That's just it! You didn't hurt anyone, but you left without us, and... You died. I found your body, and that damned lord was laughing, and your head was... It was... You had..." Erio closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to get the image out of his mind. It was just a nightmare. 

Suddenly he felt arms around him. Snowe was hugging him. He was alive. It was just a nightmare. Everything is okay. Erio buried his face in Snowe's shoulder, inhaling deeply. That was Snowe's scent, mixed with his own. He didn't smell anything like blood. Slowly relaxing, Erio let himself lean more of his weight into Snowe. He was here. That time, Erio had stopped him from leaving. They had saved him from that damned lord. He didn't even have a scar on his neck anymore. He was fine. A smile came to Erio's lips.


	2. Whoops

Richard startled awake, and instantly knew why- someone was yelling downstairs. He shot up and Vera groaned. Wasn't that Erio's voice? Had something happened? "Oh, please, no." He whispered, causing his wife to groan again and roll over.

Trying his best to not disturb her any further, Richard edged out of bed and tip-toed down the stairs. By the time he got to the boys, things were quiet and the two were hugging. He couldn't see Erio's face, but he could just barely make out that Snowe had his eyes closed. After a few more moments of observing them, he coughed. The two boys startled, jumping away from each other, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I just--" Erio quickly began apologizing, but Snowe interrupted him.

"I accidentally messed up at the apothecary and Erio just noticed. It was a really big mistake, so Erio came right away to tell me about it. I didn't understand how big of a mistake it was at first, so Erio got upset and yelled at me. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm sorry." Snowe spoke quickly and Richard raised an eyebrow.  


"Was this mistake anything I should be concerned about?" He looked at Erio who shook his head.

"No sir. Everything's fine." 

"Good." He walked over to the boys and placed a hand on the head of each, "I don't know what happened between you boys, but as long as you're both okay that's all that matters." He smiled warmly and ruffled their hair before stepping away and heading back for the stairs. As he watched Richard head up them, Snowe breathed a sigh of relief. 

"At least you didn't wake up River." 

Erio blanched, turning back to Snowe, "I shouldn't have teleported or raised my voice. Sorry." 

Snowe shook his head, "It's fine. Thanks for worrying about me." 

"That isn't something you need to thank me for." Erio sighed, "Anyway I guess I should head back. Come help me at the apothecary after you get some more sleep."  


Snowe nodded and hurried over to get the door, "See you in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richard totally knows Snowe's fibbing but as long as there's not another demon possessing Snowe he's alright with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Can Erio even have nightmares? My money's on no, but gosh golly gee I really wanted him to have one so here is my incredibly self indulgent fanfic.


End file.
